Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to treating method and apparatus, and more particularly, relate to a substrate transfer unit, a substrate treating apparatus including the same, and a substrate treating method.
An equipment of cluster type is mainly used as equipment for manufacturing a display device and a semiconductor device. The equipment of cluster type may include a transfer chamber, process chambers, and load lock chambers. The process chambers and the load lock chambers are around the transfer chamber. A transfer unit is in the transfer chamber. The transfer unit transfers a substrate to the process chambers and the load lock chambers. The transfer unit may include a Selective Compliant Assembly Robot Arm (SCARA) robot. For example, the SCARA robot may include an arm(s) and a blade(s). The transfer unit is designed such that it does not collide with an inner wall of the transfer chamber. In general, the transfer chamber may have an inner area of which the operating radius is greater than lengths of the arm(s) and the blade(s).